Witches, Wizards and Doctors
by ducky48
Summary: Arizona Robbins went to Hogwarts with Tonks and Bill and Charlie Weasley. But when she finished school, she decided to go back to the muggle community and become a surgeon. She stayed friends with Tonks and the Weasley brothers, though. /Everyone in the story have, for most parts, the same lives as in the tv-show and the books. I just entwined them. Canon pairings!
1. Doctors

**Hello!**

**I'm going to post a new chapter of this story every Sunday and I have 10 chapters planned. There may be more, but we'll see. **

**I know that the Grey's Anatomy timeline is years after the Harry Potter books. But let's just say that the war is going on at the same time as Arizona's time at Seattle Grace Hospital. And Arizona and Tonks would probably not be the same age, but let's pretend. **

**I also want to add that just so you know; this story is going to jump a little in time. Not every detail from the books or the tv-show is in here.**

**Canon pairings: Arizona/Callie, Tonks/Remus, Bill/Fleur**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Doctors <strong>

"Wotcher, do you know where I can find dr Arizona Robbins?"

"Oh, she's right over there", the nurse replied and pointed to a woman down the hall.

"Oh, right… thanks", the pink-haired woman said.

She walked towards the blonde and shouted with a grin; "Dr Robbins!"

Arizona turned around.

"Oh my god, Tonks!" she sighed but smiled at the same time.

The woman – Tonks – reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked when she let her go.

"Oh, I can't visit my weird friend who chose the muggle community over the magic?"

"Sch!" Arizona hushed, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"I still can't believe you became a _doctor_!" Tonks exclaimed.

"A surgeon", Arizona added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Same difference."

"And come on", Arizona continued. "I was never that good at magic anyway. I almost failed Transfiguration and I'm pretty sure McGonagall hated me."

"She didn't hate you!" Tonks insisted. Then she smirked and said; "Except for that time you turned Gretchen into a kiwi-bird."

"Oh yeah", Arizona frowned at the memory. "Did you come here just to remind me of old painful memories?"

"Of course", Tonks laughed.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The two women turned around to find Callie walking over to them with her hands in her pockets.

"Callie!" Arizona smiled.

"Who's this?" Callie asked looking at Tonks.

"This is an old friend of mine, Nym…"

"Tonks!" Tonks interrupted. "You don't need to hear my awfully horrible first name."

"Okay", Callie said, smiling a bit.

"And Tonks, this is Callie", Arizona said. "My girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Tonks said with a grin that told Arizona about all the teasing she was going to hear later. "Well, you're a lot hotter than the girls Arizona dated in school."

"Tonks!" Arizona hit her shoulder, but Callie laughed.

"Are you from England?" Callie asked. "Because you've got a great accent."

"Yeah", Tonks nodded. "Nice country. A little rainy, though."

"Well, it rains all the time here in Seattle as well, so you'll feel right at home", Callie said as her pager beeped. "Oh, shot, got to go. See you later", she said and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Nice meeting you, Tonks!"

"You too, Callie!" Tonks smiled. When she was sure that Callie was gone she turned to Arizona.

"Don't say anything", Arizona groaned.

"How come I didn't know about her?" Tonks asked, pretending to be offended.

"Well, you didn't tell me about that Lupin-guy", Arizona shot back.

Tonks stared at her.

"How do you know about him?" she asked.

"A certain Weasley", Arizona smiled.

"Oh", Tonks said. "Bill?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to punch him when I get back."

"So tell me about this Remus Lupin", Arizona smiled.

"Robbins, our surgery's in fifteen minutes", Derek said as he passed by.

"Right", Arizona said, looking at her watch. "Thanks, Shepherd."

"Oh, a surgery", Tonks grinned.

"You're not coming, you know that right?" Arizona said as they started walking. After just a brief moment of silence Arizona grabbed Tonks' elbow and dragged her into an on-call-room.

"So tell me", she said. "What's going on? What's happening with You-Know-Who?"

"Well, nothing really", Tonks answered. "But Fudge's still being a idiot and won't admit that he's back… You heard about Arthur Weasley, right?"

Arizona nodded, that part was just awful to hear. Gentle, kind mr Weasley being bitten by a giant snake. She had known the man since her first year at Hogwarts; he was the father of her friend Charlie. And, as the surgeon she was, she really wanted to help a hurt person. It killed her to not be able to look at the bites and try to help.

"Well, since then nothing else has happened", Tonks continued. "But there is something going on with Potter. There's some sort of connection between him and You-Know-Who."

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, I don't really know", Tonks said. "No one does."

"Not even Dumbledore?" Arizona asked disbelievingly.

"If he does, he's not telling anyone."

Arizona was quiet for a long while.

"You know, I didn't come here to talk about war. I came here to think about other things", Tonks said, smiling.

Arizona grinned back.

"Ok, sure", she said. "But when you get back; keep me updated."

And with that she opened the door and the two friends walked out.

* * *

><p>Before Arizona went to her surgery, she told Tonks to stay in the attendings' room. So Tonks was now walking around the hospital. Of course.<p>

The muggle hospital was really interesting to Tonks. A bunch of stressed people in either light blue or navy blue clothes with white coats and long hallways and beeping noises. People in wheelchairs or on beds with wheels where driven along the corridors by people in greenish clothes. Some seemed to be in a hurry, others took their time.

She saw one woman crying silently, with her hand in front of her mouth. All Tonks wanted to do was to hug the woman and tell her that everything will be ok. But she thought that that would probably freak the woman out, so she just continued her journey through the hospital.

As much as she hated to see all the hurt people, the incredibly happy and relieved ones almost made up for it. The smiling kids by their father's bed, the hugging couples, the tears of joy, thanking God for their loved ones' life. Tonks smiled herself as she walked past these people.

"Are you lost?"

Tonks turned around to find Callie standing there.

"Kind of", Tonks said.

"Arizona is in surgery, right?"

"Yep."

"Are you looking for something?" Callie asked.

"No", Tonks replied with a shrug. "Not really. I was just exploring the hospital."

"Alright. I can show you around, if you want", Callie said and put her hands in her coat pockets.

"Really? Are you not busy?"

"No, not at the moment", Callie replied. "I have a surgery later, but I have an hour before I need to go prep the patient."

"Okay", Tonks pretended she knew what Callie was talking about. "I'd love to have a look around."

Callie smiled.

"Arizona's friends are my friends", she said. "Let's go."

Callie showed Tonks around the whole building. She also stopped and introduced her to other doctors and nurses. Meredith Grey and especially Cristina Yang made an impression on Tonks as they both seemed very uninterested and kind of rude. Mark Sloan's name also stuck, but for entire different reasons; he had looked her up and down and grinned suggestively. Callie had rolled her eyes and dragged Tonks away.

Then there was Karev, whose first name she couldn't remember, who seemed kind of grumpy. Owen Hunt was the first one to actually stop and greet her.

"He seems nice", Tonks commented as she and Callie continued.

"He is", Callie agreed. "And he's hell of a trauma surgeon. Oh look, there's Bailey."

Tonks looked in the direction of Callie's pointing hand and saw a short dark-skinned woman who was writing furiously.

"Hey, Bailey!" Callie called. "This is Tonks, Arizona's friend from England."

The doctor looked up from the chart.

"Wotcher", Tonks said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"And you", Bailey said as she eyed the bubblegum-coloured hair before turning back to Callie. "Torres, was Heather McKinnon your patient?"

"Um, yes", Callie replied. "Why?"

"Because she has hepatic disease. She came in this morning."

"What? I treated her not even six months ago."

Callie grabbed the chart Bailey was holding and started scan through it. Suddenly Tonks felt very much in the way.

"I'll just go wait for Arizona in the cafeteria", she said.

Callie looked up as if she'd forgotten that Tonks was there.

"Oh, yes", she then said. "Do that. She'll be done any minute."

Tonks smiled and nodded. She said goodbye to Bailey and walked down the corridor, hopefully in the right direction.

She had learned one thing that afternoon: doctors were interesting people.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it<strong>


	2. Hospitals

**2 – Hospitals**

"Do you have any questions?" Arizona asked the parents of her five-year-old patient.

"Yes", the mother said and looked at her husband for him to continue.

Arizona happened to glance out the window and immediately stopped paying attention to the people in the room. A large brown owl had flied past the window and she saw it land in the shadows of a tree. She recognized the creature as the owl that always brought her a letter from Britain.

"Excuse me", she said and interrupted the father. "I'm very sorry, but I really have to go. Please ask your questions to dr Karev", she gestured to Alex in the doorway "and I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that she smiled to the little boy in the hospital bed and walked out.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked as she passed him.

"Yeah", she nodded. "I'll be back soon."

She walked calmly through the hospital and exited through a backdoor. The owl met her there. She smiled at it and took the letter tied to his leg. Her eyes scanned the page and panic rose in her chest. She threw the door open and ran inside. As she came into a corridor she slowed down. She walked hurriedly, looking for Callie.

"Grey!" she yelled as she saw Meredith, whom was working with Callie that day.

Meredith looked up.

"Yes, dr Robbins?"

"Do you know where Callie is?"

"She is probably in our patient's room. Room 504."

"Okay, thanks", Arizona said and went to the elevators. She pressed the button, hard, several times until the elevator finally came. When inside, alone, she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. _How could this have happened?_ She really didn't want to dwell on it and was glad to see the doors opened on the right floor. Relieved, she found Callie outside the patient's room, scribbling in a chart. Arizona practically ran up to her.

"Callie! I'm so glad I found you! I just got a…" she glanced down at the parchment in her hand "… phone call…" she quickly put the paper in her pocket "… it was an old friend of mine who told me that Tonks – you remember her, right? – She's in the hospital; she's bad. I don't know any details. He – Bill is his name – he just told me she's not in a good state and she's my oldest best friend and I don't know what…"

Arizona had tears running by the end of her hysterical ramble.

"Okay, okay", Callie said and put her arms around her girlfriend. "Take it easy. It'll be alright."

They stood there for a moment until Callie said:

"She lives in England, right?"

"Yeah", Arizona nodded.

"You should go there", Callie said confidently.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused.

"You should go be with her. Make sure she's alright, for her sake AND for yours."

Arizona stepped a step back, without letting go of her, and looked up in her eyes.

"I should go", she said in realization.

"Yes, you should", Callie said. "Do you have any surgeries today?"

"Um… yeah, one", Arizona said. "Fairly simple though."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes", Arizona said. "I'll go do that and then I'll talk to the chief."

"Good", Callie smiled.

Arizona smiled gratefully at her before walking of to prepare her surgery.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Nymphadora Tonks' room."<p>

The lady behind the desk looked really bored. She looked through some pages and said:

"Room 94 on the third floor."

"Thank you", Arizona said.

She couldn't help but think that the elevators, back at Seattle Grace, really were fantastic, as she hurried up the stairs. She watched as the doctors… oh sorry; _the healers_… were walking around. They were similar to the muggle doctors, in ways like the formality and their walking pace. And they all looked concentrated just like the doctors at home. But of course they were very different. The most obvious difference was of course the wands poking out of their pockets.

She soon found her way to the room. There were some people sitting outside the door, one of whom she recognized immediately.

"Bill!" she said and hurried up to him.

"Arizona", he responded and stood up to hug her.

"How is she?" Arizona asked.

"It looked really bad for a while, but the healers really did a great job and now she's better. She's awake", Bill replied with a small smile as he said the last sentence.

"What happened, really?"

"There was a fight", Bill said with a dark expression. "Some of the kids were there."

"Oh my, are they ok?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Yeah, mostly", Bill replied. "They're being taken care of at Hogwarts. Tonks was the only one really hurt, except…"

"Except who?"

"Except Sirius Black. He's dead."

Arizona shook her head sadly. She knew how happy Tonks had been when she got to know of his innocence. He was her cousin, after all. Or her mother's cousin anyway.

"She won't really talk to anyone", Bill said referring to Tonks. "Not about him."

"I'll try to get her to talk", Arizona said. "Can I go inside?"

"Yeah, of course."

Arizona nodded and put her luggage down before she gave him another hug and opened the door. To her huge relief, she found Tonks, though pale and tired looking, half-sitting in the bed, talking to a man with brown-grayish hair.

"Arizona", Tonks smiled.

"Tonks", Arizona said and walked up to her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay", Tonks said. "Sore and stuff, but…" she waved her hand nonchalantly. "This is Remus Lupin, by the way. Remus, this is an old friend of mine; Arizona Robbins."

Arizona smiled, which was a lot easier when she knew Tonks was ok. He smiled back and shook her hand. Arizona noticed, though, how the smile was a bit forced and how sad his eyes were.

"Can you give us a moment?" Tonks asked him.

"Yes, absolutely", Remus replied and went for the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Arizona couldn't help but ask as the door closed.

"Well…" Tonks said. "If you'd come earlier you would have seen me at worse."

"Yeah, well, the flight takes its hours."

"I can't believe you flew in one of those metal death traps!"

"No!" Arizona interrupted. "We're not talking about my muggle life-style! We're talking about you."

"What do you want to know?" Tonks asked. "I lost a duel against my aunt and then I got here and got healed and then I slept dreamless for a while and then you came."

Arizona sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"You fought your aunt?" she asked softly.

Tonks didn't answer; she just looked down on her hands.

"Tonks, talk to me", Arizona said and took her friend's hand. It was ice-cold. "What happened?"

Tonks stayed quiet, but this time Arizona didn't press matters. She could see that her friend was contemplating talking.

"We were at the headquarters", Tonks finally said. "I, Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and… and… and Sirius."

Arizona nodded for her to continue.

"We got the message from Snape. He told us that… um… Harry… and Ron and Hermione… and Ginny, this kid Lovegood and Neville Longbottom… well, Harry had gotten some sort of vision from You-Know-Who. About the snake-face having captured S-sirius in the Ministry. The six of them had run of there. Of course it was a trap."

Arizona bit her lip, but didn't say a word.

"We all got there as soon as we could, but most of them were already down. Not too bad, as far as I know. Hermione was worst of I think. Harry and Longbottom were surrounded by death-eaters and when we came, the fight started. I remember knocking down Malfoy before my dear aunt Bellatrix decided to play. She's talented, you know."

Arizona nodded.

"But I put up a good fight. I almost thought I had her, when…"

Tonks trailed of, but continued after a moment.

"I remember a lot of pain. It was all black and… and then I woke up here."

Arizona nodded and stayed silent for a while so what Tonks had just said could sink in to Tonks herself. Because she just admitted what had happened out loud and Arizona believed that would help her.

"Who told you about Sirius?" Arizona asked softly after a suitable amount of time.

Tonks flinched slightly at his name.

"Mad-Eye did", she said after a while. "He was sitting right here when I woke up. He didn't beat much around the bush, he said he thought I should know as soon as possible."

"He was right, right?" Arizona said.

Tonks looked up at her, confused.

"I mean", Arizona continued. "That's how you would have liked to hear such horrible news? Right away, by someone who cares both about you and Sirius."

Tonks frowned as she thought about it.

"I guess", she said.

They were both quiet for a minute, but Arizona wasn't finished.

"When did Remus come in here?" she asked.

"Mad-Eye told me", Tonks began. "Then I cried. I fell asleep due to the potions in my system. When I woke up again Mad-Eye was gone and my parents were here. It took me a minute to remember what had happened. When I remembered I cried some more. As did my mom. Then Remus stumbled in, all pale and tired. My parents were great and walked outside so we could talk. So we talked and cried and I just…"

"You just what?"

"I… I just felt so guilty", Tonks said not meeting Arizona's eyes. Arizona noticed that a few drops of salted water landed on the sheets.

"Because you lived and he didn't?"

"No! Well, yes. But no…" she took a deep breath. "Bellatrix knocked me out and then Sirius took up the fight…"

"Oh", Arizona understood where this was going.

"She killed him!" Tonks drew her hand into a fist. "She killed her own cousin. And if I'd just had beat her, he wouldn't be dead! His name would've been cleared and he'd have his life back. If I'd just fought harder… If I'd just had held on for some more time, he wouldn't be dead. Dumbledore showed up right then, he could have taken her, if I just had kept her occupied for a while longer…"

"Tonks, listen to me", Arizona sat up straighter. "You and I both know that Bellatrix is an awfully skilled witch. Who would've known if she hadn't been able to kill Sirius even if you'd 'held out' longer! It's not your fault! It's not Sirius fault. It's Beallatrix's fault! She… she's an evil bitch!"

Tonks couldn't help but grin just slightly through the tears.

"It's all her fault", Arizona continued. "She was the one who killed Sirius!"

Tonks looked at the wall straight ahead.

"Hey", Arizona said gently. "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Tonks turned her gaze over to the blonde.

"It's not your fault", Arizona said.

Finally, Tonks nodded.

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence until there was a light knock on the door and a young healer peeked inside.

"It's time for your potions, miss Tonks", she said.

Tonks grimaced.

"You'll need rest", the healer continued with a pointed look at Arizona.

"I'll be back tomorrow", Arizona said, squeezed Tonks' hand and walked out.

Bill and Remus Lupin were still outside, which Arizona thought was really sweet of them. Remus was talking to a third man, who looked like he'd had quite a rough life. Scars crossed his face and she could see a fake leg, poking out from under his robes.

"How is she?" Bill drew her attention back to him.

"Well…" Arizona said. "Physically; she's alright, she says. But… she's grieving, you know. And she's battling survivor's guilt. But she's talking to me. That's good. I'm going back here tomorrow."

Bill nodded. Arizona noticed that Remus and the other man had stopped talking and that they were looking at her. To her slight horror she saw that the other man had one real and one _magical_ eye. His normal eye was looking at her, suspiciously, but the large, blue, magical one was watching Tonks' door.

"Arizona", Bill said. "As you may know, this is Remus Lupin."

Arizona nodded and sent the man a slight smile.

"And this is Mad-Eye… well, Alastor Moody", Bill finished.

_Oh,_ Arizona thought. _That's Mad-Eye Moody. The auror that Tonks always talks about._

"Nice to meet you", she said and stretched out a hand. He didn't take it, he just looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, we should be going", Bill said and grabbed her bag.

Arizona nodded and smiled towards Remus and the grumpy Mad-Eye, before she followed Bill.

"How did you get here?" Bill asked as they walked down the corridor.

"On an airplane", Arizona replied. "Then I just took a taxi over here, from the airport."

"I thought you hated flying ever since that broom accident in fifth year?"

"I DO hate flying", Arizona confirmed. "But sometimes you just have to."

"Couldn't you just have gone with…?"

"NO", Arizona interrupted before Bill could suggest any magical ways to travel.

"I think it's really weird that you chose to be a muggle", Bill said and Arizona received some strange looks from a couple of healers.

"Shut up", Arizona said but couldn't suppress a smile. "I know you think it's weird. Tonks says the same thing every time I see her. But I love the muggle way of doing things. And I love my job. And I love Callie."

"Oh yeah, how's it going with you two?" Bill asked.

"Great, now after…" Arizona trailed of at the thought of the shooting.

"I heard about that", Bill said quietly and put an arm around her shoulders. "Tonks told me about the shooting."

Arizona flinched unconsciously as a picture of Gary Clark with his gun flashed before her eyes. She still had nightmares about it sometimes. But that made her think about how Derek and Alex, who actually got shot, must have it. Or Yang, who operated on Derek Shepherd's heart with a gun to her head, and watched her now-husband get shot. Or Miranda Bailey, who watched a young man, who could've been saved, die in her arms. Or the Grey sisters, who had both been in a way to close encounter to the gunman. Arizona herself had only seen him for a minute. That minute contained two things: panic, and a determination to keep the tiny humans safe. Callie had been the real hero that minute. She managed to get him to leave without harming anyone and she stayed clam the whole time.

"Let's go with the Floo", Arizona woke up from her memories thanks to Bill's voice. "There are fireplaces here at the hospital."

"Okay, good", Arizona said, happy to skip apparition, which she hadn't used since being taught the horrible act at Hogwarts.

Not more than seven minutes later, they both stood in the Burrow's living room. Bill had hastily told her that his parents had moved everything from the Order's headquarters when they got to know about Sirius' death.

"Are you sure they'll be alright with me staying here?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, sure!" Bill said. "I'm staying here for a while anyway. And Ron and Ginny will be back from Hogwarts soon."

"What about… the twins?" Arizona asked. She was about to ask about Percy but then she remembered what had happened a year ago.

"They did something stupid and really cool", Bill grinned.

"What?" Arizona asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later", Bill said hurriedly as he heard his mum coming down the stairs. "Mum's not happy about it. You'll see them yourself at some point soon, anyway. But, yeah, they've got their own place now."

"Arizona Robbins!" mrs Weasley exclaimed as she showed up in the doorway.

"Mrs Weasley", Arizona smiled and was immediately drawn into a bone-crushing hug. Mrs Weasley looked almost exactly as Arizona remembered her, only she seemed a bit smaller somehow.

"I haven't seen you for ages", mrs Weasley said. "Is it true that you live in muggle America?"

"Yes, that's true", Arizona laughed. "I'm a surgeon."

"A what?" mrs Weasley asked worriedly much to Arizona's well hidden amusement.

"A surgeon. A sort of doctor…?" she said.

"Oh, like a healer?"

"Yes", Arizona nodded. "A surgeon is a doctor who kind of cut people open and fix what needs to be fixed on the inside. I'm a pediatric surgeon, which means that I specialize in kids."

"Hm", mrs Weasley said, not really approvingly.

Arizona could see that Bill was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat", mrs Weasley said and ushered Arizona out. Bill couldn't hold back his laugh this time. While chuckling, he put down Arizona's bag and followed them.

"So how's Tonks?" mrs Weasley asked as she put food on the table. "Oh, and Arthur will be home any minute, by the way."

"Okay", Arizona said. "Tonks is… okay."

Mrs Weasley didn't press the matter any further she just nodded. A silence rose in the kitchen, but was hastily broken by Mr Weasley who walked inside.

"Arthur", mrs Weasley smiled and greeted him with a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Long", was the reply she got. "But let's not talk about that… oh, here she is!"

Mr Weasley smiled at Arizona, who smiled back.

"Yeah, hi mr Weasley", she said.

"When did you arrive?" he asked as he threw his cloak aside and sat down in front of her.

"Here to the Burrow; just a minute ago. Here to Britain; couple of hours ago. I went directly to St Mungos, to visit Tonks."

"Oh, yeah, of course", mr Weasley smiled sadly. "How's she doing?"

"She's okay", Arizona repeated the answer she gave mrs Weasley.

"Well, that's good to hear", mr Weasley said.

Arizona nodded and expected an awkward silence after that, but thankfully mr Weasley had other things on his mind.

"So did you fly on one of those airplanes?" he asked excitedly.

"I did", Arizona smiled.

"Wow", mr Weasley looked really impressed. "So how does it work?"


	3. Burrow

**3 – Burrow**

Arizona's stay at the Burrow was really good. The Weasleys seemed to like having her there, especially mr Weasely, who loved asking questions about muggle things.

Arizona visited Tonks everyday, and was pleased to see that she was recovering well. Bill came with her to the hospital sometimes. He and Arizona also had a great time catching up on everything that's been going on in their lives. It was amazing how different the lives of two people, who went to school together, were. Arizona talked about the hospital, patients and doctors, her friends and of course Callie. And even though Bill talked a whole lot about his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, the other things he told her were mostly about the war.

Every day Arizona heard or noticed how things changed because of the war. Since the old headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, wasn't safe anymore (she didn't have any more details about that), the Burrow became something like a replacement. Many Order-members came with news to the Burrow, and though Arizona never was on the meetings, she still met the people and heard some stuff.

Bill had told her about Voldemort lying low last year and how the Order mostly tried to convince people that he was really back. Now there were fights and kidnappings all over Britain. And people kept saying; "it's going to get worse".

Even though Arizona kept to the Burrow and St Mungos, she now carried her wand with her wherever she went. She knew she would have a really hard time protecting herself if something happened, but she felt a lot safer with it.

One morning, a few days after Arizona's arrival to Britain, she met Tonks' parents. The days before she'd unintentionally missed them, probably only by minutes, when she was visiting Tonks. But the third day she caught them just leaving Tonks' room.

"Mr and mrs Tonks", she called out.

"Arizona Robbins", Andromeda smiled. "It's been quite a while."

Arizona smiled as she came up to them.

"Yes, it sure has", she said.

"American pediatric surgeon, I hear", Ted smiled.

"You heard correctly", Arizona replied.

Ted Tonks was not only a muggleborn but also well-read so he knew everything about the muggleworld. Andromeda was the opposite: born in a prueblood family and she didn't know much at all about the muggleworld. No wonder she looked so confused at the strange words.

"A surgeon is like a healer", Arizona told her.

Andromeda nodded.

"So how are you doing?" Ted asked Arizona.

"I'm good, thanks. A bit stressed."

"I can understand that", Ted said. "We all are, I guess."

Andromeda glanced at Tonks' door and that was when Arizona remembered that it was Bellatrix who had hurt Tonks. Andromeda's _sister_. Her own sister had almost killed her daughter and had killed her cousin, the only other good Black.

Andromeda met Arizona's gaze and gave a small but genuine smile. The three of them chatted for a bit longer before the Tonkses went home and Arizona went into Nymphadora's room.

* * *

><p>It was unusually quiet in the Burrow. Mr and mrs Weasley were picking up their younger children at Kings Cross and Bill was with Fleur somewhere, which meant that Arizona was alone. She took this quiet time to read some of Karev's notes on various patients they had. Little Mackenzie Livingstone would need extensive follow ups after her heart operation, Liam Cranston's surgery would take place today if Arizona wasn't mistaken and Michael Nelson would hopefully be able to start physical therapy this week.<p>

Rustling and voices from outside told Arizona that the Weasleys were back. She put all the pages with notes in a pile and put them back in her folder. In through the kitchen door came mrs Weasley, carrying a cage with a tiny owl inside. Mr Weasley was close behind trying to drag a trunk over the doorstep.

"Here, let me help you", Arizona hurried forward and grabbed the other end.

Together they managed to get the luggage inside. When they'd put it down and after Arizona had swept her hair out of her eyes she noticed the two teenagers that had walked in after their father.

"Ron, Ginny, say hello to Arizona Robbins", mrs Weasley said. "She's a friend of Bill and Charlie and Tonks."

"Nice to meet you", Arizona smiled.

"You too", Ginny said and Ron nodded.

"We're here too, mum", someone loudly announced from outside.

"Oh, yes of course", mrs Weasley said absently. "This is Fred and George."

"Of course", Arizona grinned at the two identical eighteen-year-olds.

They really were identical; the same height and built, red hair and freckles. They even smiled identically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", one of them said while grinning.

"You too."

"You sound American", the other one noted.

"I am American", Arizona said. "I live in Seattle."

"So how do you know Bill and Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"We went to Hogwarts together. I was in the same year as Charlie and Tonks. But after seventh year I decided to move to America to become a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"Yes, I kind of quit magic and perused a muggle career."

"You don't do any magic at all?" Ron asked surprised.

"No, not really", Arizona replied.

"It's really fascinating, isn't it?" Arthur said excitedly from his place by the kitchen table.

"Yeah, sure", Ron mumbled. "I'm going upstairs."

"You should start unpacking immediately so you don't forget it", mrs Weasley said.

"I'll help you with the trunk", mr Weasley said and rose again.

He and Ron started boxing the trunk up the narrow stairs.

"Well, we should be going", Fred said.

"Yes, got a business to run", George added.

"Hmph", mrs Weasley said.

"See you later mum!"

"It was nice to meet you, Arizona."

They left through the kitchen door and Arizona swore she heard a faint pop a moment later from outside.

"I'm going to feed the chickens", mrs Weasley said. "Ginny, don't put off unpacking."

"I won't", Ginny said and mrs Weasley disappeared out the door.

"What's all that?" Ginny asked and pointed at the folder.

"It's just some files from different patients that I brought", Arizona said. "So I'm caught up with what's going on at the hospital when I get back."

"Aha."

Arizona's phone suddenly rang but after only one ring it just beeped a couple of times before going totally silent. Arizona rolled her eyes; the cell service here was pretty much none-existing.

"Who's Callie?" Ginny asked curiously as she looked at the screen.

"Oh, was it Callie?" Arizona said. "I told her there's no cell service out here. I'll call her from St Mungo's later."

"Is she your friend?" Ginny continued asking.

"Um, no not exactly", Arizona said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, really?"

"Uhu", Arizona nodded.

"Cool", Ginny said. "Well, I'm going to go unpack so that my mum won't kill me."

"Sounds smart."

Ginny smiled and disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Tonks was discharged four days later. She expressed how <em>fine<em> she was, multiple times to Bill, Arizona and her parents. They believed her to some extent.

That day when Bill and Arizona got back to the Burrow, Bill pulled Arizona aside from his family.

"I think you should go home soon", he said.

"You don't want me here?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! But Tonks is better now and…"

"And what?"

"And… You-Know-Who is out there. He's gaining followers and it's getting more dangerous every second. I'm worried."

"About me?" Arizona asked.

"Yes", Bill said. "You can't defend yourself like you used to and I'm worried you're going to get hurt. I just think it would be best if you went back to America where you're safe."

Arizona looked at him for a while. But she understood. He was probably right; she should go home. Tonks would be fine – if she wasn't already. Also, Arizona really missed Callie.

"Okay", she finally said. "You're probably right, I should go home."

She could see a great amount of relief in Bill's eyes.

"Good", he said. "I'll see you off at the airport."


	4. Magic

**4 – Magic**

* * *

><p>Callie fumbled with her key as she tried to open her apartment door. She had been in surgery for the last six hours and was exhausted. She finally got the door open and walked inside. She was surprised to find Arizona wide-awake on the couch. Callie looked at her phone; it was two AM.<p>

"You didn't need to wait up for me", Callie said as she took of her jacket and threw her purse on the kitchen island.

"Um… I need to tell you something", she heard Arizona say.

Callie turned around and took a good look at her girlfriend. Arizona looked jumpy and didn't really meet her eyes.

"What's up?" Callie asked. She was starting to get nervous.

"Um…" Arizona started again. "You're going to be mad that I didn't tell you this sooner, but if you let me finish then maybe you'll see why I didn't tell you."

"Ok, seriously, what's going on?" Callie asked again.

"You should sit down", Arizona said.

Callie did as she was told, and sat down opposite her girlfriend. Arizona didn't say anything for a while and Callie started to panic. What was it? What was Arizona going to tell her? Her mind started coming up with all sorts of ridiculous scenarios. Was Arizona married in secret? Was she a spy for the US government? Was she a _dude_?

"Arizona…" Callie began.

"I'm a witch", Arizona blurted out.

"No, honey!" Callie protested, shocked.

"Why would you say that about yourself?"

Arizona stared at her and then shook her head.

"No, no", she said. "I don't mean it like that! I'm an actual witch; I'm magic."

Callie stared at her and then started to laugh.

"Magic?" she spoke between her laughs.

"It's true!" Arizona insisted.

"Oh really?" Callie said. "So do you have a wand?"

"Yes", Arizona said. "But I barley use it…"

"Oh…?" Callie said mockingly. "And you ride broomsticks and have lots of frogs too, right?"

"I don't really fly anymore", Arizona said. "I was in broom accident in my fifth year at Hogwarts… and no, I don't like frogs."

Callie actually stopped laughing. She just stared at her girlfriend.

"What are you saying?"

"That I am a muggleborn witch, which means that neither of my parents are magical but I am, and I went to a magical school in Britain called Hogwarts, but never really fitted in the magical world. I was never any good at magic, so when I grew up I decided to leave the magic behind and become a part of the muggle community again. I became what I wanted to become when I was a child, before I knew about the magic. I became a doctor. I do, as I said, still have my wand, but I have barley used it for many years."

Callie just looked at her, suddenly with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Arizona said, frustrated.

"Did you listen to anything I said? Look, I'll show you!"

She got up and went to the bookcase. She took out a book with the words "Spider animals" on the cover and opened it. She took out her wand from the cut out hiding place and put the book back. She'd picked that book as a hiding place, since she knew Callie hated spiders and she would never even touch a book with that title.

Arizona pointed the wand to a empty cup on the coffee table and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The cup immediately rose in the air. Callie gave out a shriek and jumped up and backed away from the cup.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted.

"Magic", Arizona said. "Oh, Callie. Please don't freak."

She put the cup back down on the table. Callie continued to stare at it.

"Wha…?" she said and carefully poked the cup with one finger. "How did you do that?"

"Magic", Arizona said again.

"What the hell…?" Callie stared at her like she'd seen a ghost.

It took Arizona close to an hour to calm Callie down and get her to believe that she was telling the truth. She dug up an old photo album, full of pictures from her time at Hogwarts. The teenage her smiled and waved from her place next to a younger Tonks. Pictures of Bill and Charlie and a bunch of other people that Arizona had more or less lost contact with. She even had one of professor Sprout. Arizona had to smile when she saw Callie's shocked face as she watched the short, plump witch clipping leaves of an enormous bush.

"They are moving", Callie said without tearing her eyes of the pictures. "The pictures are moving! How is that possible?"

"Magic", Arizona replied again, with a grin.

"I mean… this is… this is crazy", Callie said. "How can this be real?"

"Believe me, my parents asked the same thing over and over after I'd gotten my letter."

Callie looked at her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"Because we don't have time for secrets", Arizona replied. "We have broken up and gotten back together. And now I believe in us. We need go all in, with all the truth. I can't hide something this major from you anymore."

Callie looked still shocked but she nodded like she understood.

"I see… I understand", she said. "But this… this is huge!"

Arizona suddenly got afraid that Callie would leave her. What would she do then? She loved Callie, with all her heart. She could not lose her.

"I don't use magic anymore", she hurried to say. "And as I said; I'm not good at it anyway. The charm I did to make the cup fly is a really simple one. They teach it to first-years. I promise I…"

"Hey, whoa", Callie interrupted. "Take it easy. It's fine, you don't need to explain."

But one more look at the photos made her change her statement.

"Okay, so I wouldn't mind the explanations. But what I mean is that as freaked out I am about all of this… I'll get over it. It's okay. This doesn't change you and the person you are."

"No it doesn't", Arizona agreed in a whisper.

Callie smiled at her.

"It's okay", she said and hugged her girlfriend close. "It's all fine."


	5. Tough

**5 – Tough**

* * *

><p>Arizona stared at her tiny daughter through the glass of the incubator. She was so small and so fragile and Arizona didn't know what to do with herself.<p>

She was so angry. Angry at Mark, angry that this happened, angry that Callie was hurting and angry that her daughter was fighting for her life. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not at all. They were all supposed to be fine and not in a hospital bed or incubator. No one was supposed to be premature and nothing should stand in the way of her, Callie and Mark from holding their daughter.

But at least Callie would probably be fine and Sofia had a fighting chance.

That was her name; _Sofia_.

She was beautiful and Arizona loved her so much already.

"Hang in there", Arizona whispered before she tore herself away from the nicu.

It was ten to nine in the evening and Tonks would be there any minute. She'd written the day before and told Arizona that she was coming to America. And since Arizona refused to leave the hospital unless extremely necessary, Tonks said she would go and meet her there.

Arizona stopped by Callie's room and peeked in. Her girlfriend, _fiancé_, was sleeping. Arizona smiled slightly. That was perhaps the only good thing that has happened since the accident. Callie woke up and said yes to her proposal.

"What are you smiling about, Ari?"

Arizona turned around and wrapped her arms around the person standing there. Tonks' grin disappeared and was replaced with worry. She held Arizona tight longer than usual.

"How are you?" she asked ones they let go.

"I'm okay", Arizona said.

"Are you?"

"… No."

Tonks hugged her again.

"How's Callie doing?"

"She'll make it", Arizona nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "She's going to be okay, I think. She's sleeping now."

"And the baby?" Tonks asked carefully.

"It's touch and go", Arizona felt tears in her eyes. "But she's Callie's kid; she'll pull through."

"I'm sure she will", Tonks smiled.

"Her name is Sofia", Arizona said. "She's beautiful."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl", Tonks smile grew.

Arizona smiled a little as well and dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"Do you… want to get some coffee or something?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later they sat at a table in the cafeteria, each with a cup in front of them.

"So what's going on in Britain?" Arizona asked. "How is everyone?"

Tonks hesitated and stared down in her cup.

"What?" Arizona instantly said. "What happened?"

"I think we need to go somewhere private for the answer to that question", Tonks said.

Arizona stood up abruptly and led the way to the nearest on-call room. She closed the door behind them and repeated:

"What happened?"

Tonks took a deep breath before she replied.

"Dumbledore is dead."

Of all the things Arizona thought Tonks might say, that was not one of them.

"What?" she whispered fearfully.

That couldn't be true. Dumbledore could not die. He's Dumbledore!

"He was killed", Tonks said.

"By who? _How_?"

"By Snape."

"_Snape?!_"

Ones again, the answer shocked Arizona.

"Yes. Me, Remus and Bill were on patrol at Hogwarts when a bunch of death eaters managed to get inside with the help of Malfoy Jr. We were fighting them outside the Astronomy tower but a few slipped inside. Apparently that's where Dumbledore was at and that's were Snape killed him."

Arizona stared at her as she continued.

"It started with that Malfoy Jr disarmed him: he's joined the death eaters now, by the way."

"But isn't he like sixteen?" Arizona said and Tonks nodded. "Voldemort is recruiting teenagers? That's disgusting!"

"Yes, it is", Tonks agreed. "And apparently Malfoy had gotten a mission to kill Dumbledore almost a year ago, from Voldemort himself. A mission that was doomed to fail and to kill Malfoy Jr himself. Probably as a punishment for Lucius."

Arizona shook her head. That's just sick!

"But he somehow managed to disarm Dumbledore", Tonks continued. "I don't know how; I'm a little foggy on the details. But the kid couldn't kill. So Snape did it in the end."

Arizona sank down on the bed and put her head in her hands. This was just too much. It's hard to see a victory against Voldemort when Dumbledore's dead.

"So what's happening now?" she asked.

"Remember that the Order is still on its feet", Tonks said and sat down next to her. "We're doing everything we can."

"I wish I could help", Arizona said.

"You help me", Tonks offered with a smile. "You help me stay sane."

"And I'm glad I can do that at least", Arizona grinned. "Though it's mostly impossible."

"Hey!"

They sat in silence for a while, both relieved to be away from the heartbreaking stress they're both put under at this time. While Arizona couldn't believe how Tonks' whole country was under war, Tonks couldn't imagine the pain of seeing your most loved ones in this state. They both were probably going through the toughest time of their lives.

Tonks reached across and took Arizona's hand.

But they're doing it together.


	6. Weddings

**6 – Weddings**

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed", Teddy said as she and Arizona were getting coffee in the entrance hall. "You're remarkably calm for a bride who's getting married tomorrow."<p>

"Well you should see the schedule my dad put together", Arizona replied. "I just show up where I belong, when I belong; it's perfect. Everyone should get married like this."

The doors out to the street opened and two male redheads and one pink-haired female walked inside.

"Here she is!" the shorter and more muscular of the guys exclaimed. "The bride to be!"

"Charlie!" Arizona laughed.

Charlie walked up to her and threw his arms around her.

"It's been way to long, Ari!"

"I know! But don't call me Ari", Arizona replied. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world", Tonks grinned and hugged her.

"Exactly", Bill agreed as he stepped forward to hug her as well.

Arizona frowned as she got a closer look at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"What these?" Bill said lightly and gestured to the rough scars on his face. "If anything, they have helped me; mum's finally on board with the whole marrying-Fleur-she's-now-part-of-the-family-thingy." He looked around Arizona at Teddy who was watching them intensely while eying the scars. "Animal attack", Bill explained for her benefit and Teddy nodded understandingly.

"It's not even a lie", Arizona heard Tonks mutter under her breath.

Arizona grimaced, because that's true. Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. The damned werewolf wasn't even transformed; he knew exactly what he was doing. But as horrible it is, that a man would do that while in his right mind, they were all very thankful that he wasn't transformed. Because if he was, then Bill would now be a werewolf.

Arizona knew that Greyback was high on Tonks' personal wanted-list. Not only for the attack on Bill or for the many children he has bitten, but especially for biting Remus Lupin. Remus had been a werewolf close to his whole life because of this man. It had really made things a lot harder for him. Tonks had told her that he had a very hard time getting a job, which resulted in lack of money: he was always almost out of it.

"But enough about me", Bill interrupted her thoughts. "How are you? And where's Callie?"

"Oh and Sofia!" Tonks had instantly cheered up. "I haven't seen her since she was like a day old and the guys haven't met her at all yet."

"She's in day-care", Arizona smiled. "And Callie is finishing up a surgery. But when she's done we'll get Sofia and take you out to lunch."

"Sounds good", Charlie grinned.

"Altman!" Owen called as he hurried past the group. "Massive cardiac trauma for you in the ER."

"On my way", Teddy called back to him before turning back. "Ah well, it was nice to meet you all!" she said. "Got to go save some lives. See you at the wedding!"

And with that, she hurried away.

"What's cardiac trauma?" Tonks asked.

"Someone's in the Emergency Room with something major wrong with their heart", Arizona explained. "It's probably bloody. Teddy is the best cardiac, or in other words; heart –surgeon around here."

"And she just cuts them up and then sew them back together again?" Charlie asked.

"Basically", Arizona said, grinning at his expression of disbelief. "But I'll explain the whole surgery thing some other time, because that's going to take a while."

Arizona's phone beeped and she picked it up.

"Will you explain that as well?" Charlie asked and pointed at the cell phone.

"No", Arizona answered and Tonks laughed.

"Is it Callie?" Tonks asked, still smiling.

"Yep", Arizona replied as she read the text from her fiancé. "She's done with the surgery and she will pick up Sofia and meet us down here."

"Great!"

"So where's Fleur and Remus?" Arizona asked Bill and Tonks.

"Fleur will get here right before the wedding tomorrow", Bill answered. "She had some stuff to take care of."

"Yeah, Remus as well", Tonks said. "He's glad to be invited."

"I'm happy they can make it. It'll be nice to meet them!"

Tonks grinned but then sobered up, as if she remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you", she said and held up her left hand. A slim silver ring with a small but glittering stone graced her ring finger.

"You're engaged?!" Arizona exclaimed.

Tonks nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my God", Arizona hugged her tight.

"Congratulations!"

"What are we congratulating?"

"Calliope", Arizona grinned and turned around to her wife. "Tonks and Remus got engaged!"

"That fantastic!"

But Callie's congrats fell for deaf ears; because Tonks practically run her down to greet Sofia in her arms.

"She's adorable! May I?" she motioned to hold the baby.

"Of course", Callie replied and carefully handed her Sofia.

"She is really cute", Charlie said and stepped forward to get a better look.

"Of course she is, she's my kid", a loud voice announced behind Callie. The tall man with the smile that got girls swooning, stepped forward.

"Tonks, Charlie, Bill", Arizona said. "Meet Mark Sloan, Sofia's dad."

Mark stood there in his scrubs with hands in his white coat pockets and wore his legendary smile. Arizona tried really hard not to roll her eyes.

"We've heard a lot about you", Bill said and shook his hand. "I'm Bill Weasley."

"You've heard about me from Arizona?" Mark said. "So you've probably only heard bad stuff, I guess."

Bill didn't even answer because that was kind of true. Charlie jumped in and shook Mark's hand as well to save everyone from an awkward silence.

"Don't you have surgery, Mark?" Callie asked.

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Callie rolled her eyes and just looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, I have surgery", Mark gave in. "I'll be leaving."

He gave one last grin and walked off.

"Let's go get lunch, shall we?" Callie smiled at the group.

* * *

><p>Arizona stood by the priest at the end of the aisle. With a twinge of sadness she looked out over the few guests who where sitting in two short rows. Arizona knew if it weren't for the circumstances Tonks would have wanted a larger wedding. This small gathering wasn't really her. Tonks was loud and colourful but the damn war was dampening it. For a second Arizona wondered why she and Remus hadn't waited for the end of the war to get married. But as the soon as the thought entered her mind she realized that there might not be an ending. Who knew what would happen before the war was declared over? Who knew which side was going to stand as victors? <em>No!<em> Arizona shook her head. Of course the good side was going to win in the end. There couldn't be any other way.

Arizona shook her head again and turned back to the other end of the aisle just in time to see Tonks appear with her father by her side. She was wearing a huge and excited smile and Arizona had to smile back. She looked beautiful in the white, sleeveless wedding dress. She wore her hair long and soft brown, a shade lighter than her mother's was. Arizona figured it was to honour Andromeda, but also to show that she was her own person.

Remus stood up on the other side of the priest. Arizona glanced over at him. He was not taking his eyes off his to-be-wife as she walked down the aisle. A small but all-through happy smile was playing on his lips, matching the look in his eyes.

Arizona smiled to herself and squeezed the little box in her hand. She was the maid of honour _and_ the ring bearer. She figured it was because Remus didn't have a best man. He hadn't want to. His two best friends were dead, another one was a traitor. If none of them could do it, no one could.

Neither he nor Tonks wanted there to be many guests on this occasion in fear of being interrupted by death eaters. It was mostly family present. Though that didn't mean many people since Tonks' mother's family was, for a lack of better words, _crazy_ and _evil,_ and Remus parents were both dead. So there was Ted and Andromeda, a fellow auror and Order-friend Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley (Charlie hadn't been able to make it and Tonks had reassured him that it was fine, she would see him at Bill's wedding anyway), a handful of people Arizona didn't know and Mad-Eye Moody.

Arizona saw Tonks notice the ex-auror in the end row and saw her shine up even brighter. Arizona had almost expected him not to be there because this mix-match of a wizard and muggle wedding didn't seem like his style. But there he was and Arizona knew how much that meant to Tonks.

Turning back to said woman, Arizona thought that this little wedding in the middle of war was quite as beautiful as any. Two people promising to love and stay devoted to each other through these difficult times. Two people who obviously thought the world of each other.

* * *

><p>They watched. They smiled. They laughed. They danced.<p>

Bill and Fleur were practically glued to each other, wearing identical looks of joy on their faces.

Arizona and Callie were on the middle of the dance floor in the white tent. They, as well as practically everyone around them wore smiles. Weddings were happy occasions. Weddings made people forget about death eaters and wars, even if it was just for a moment, just for a dance.

How fast that could change though. The world's unforgiving hand always seemed to knock down the door. This evening in the form of a lynx patronus that landed in the middle of the party. People and music alike stopped dead and turned to the light.

"What the hell is that?" Callie hissed in Arizona's ear.

"Sch!" Arizona hushed. "Listen!"

The lynx opened its mouth and a man's voice could be heard in the tent.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeor is dead. They're coming."

Panic arose. People ran around, searching for family members. Pops were heard from disapperating people. Arizona sucked in her breath. She turned around to her very confused wife and took her hand.

"Come on", Arizona shouted over all the noises. "We've got to go! Now!"

"What's going on?" Callie asked fearfully as Arizona dragged her across the dance floor.

"The death eaters can break through the protection", Arizona explained hastily. "They're coming here."

If Arizona ever wished that she had not given up on magic, it was now. All she wanted to be able to do was to get her wife to safety. She definitely did not dare trying to disapparate: she would most possibly hurt either herself or Callie. If it would work at all.

Somehow, all the Weasleys seemed to have disappeared. It would be the best for them, the safest choice, but Arizona knew they would not abandon their home and everybody that were still there. No, they had to be here somewhere.

Almost immediately after that thought rushed through Arizona's head, Bill appeared in their line of vision. He had his wand out, ready to fight and protect. His eyes met Arizona's and he instantly made a run for them. But a hand on his chest stopped him short. His father stood in front of him. Even though there were lots of noises around them, Arizona overheard Arthur's voice.

"I'll take care of them", he yelled. "Stay with your wife! I'll be right back and I never left. Okay?"

He didn't let Bill answer; he just turned around and ran over to Arizona and Callie. Arizona tried to give Bill a reassuring smile. Apparently he understood, because he nodded once and turned to find his wife.

"Come on", Arthur said hurriedly and took Callie's free hand. Arizona grabbed his shoulder, still holding Callie's other hand.

"Be ready!" Arizona shouted to Callie.

"For wha…?"

Callie was not able to finish her sentence. The _very_ uncomfortable feeling of disapparation left them all silent. A couple of very long seconds later the trio's feet touched ground again. Callie was standing slightly bent, coughing. Arizona herself didn't feel to well; it had been a while since she last apparated.

"I've got to go back", Arthur said, seemingly unbothered with the apparation. "You'll be safe here in the muggle-world. Leave and we'll try to contact you later."

Arizona nodded.

"Thank you", she hastily said as Arthur turned to apparate again. After the familiar pop had died out, Arizona looked around and realized that they were in an alley.

"I don't think we're to far from the hotel", Arizona said and turned around to her wife.

Callie was staring at her, still slightly bent over, but she had stopped coughing.

"What. The. Hell?!" she pronounced each word carefully.

"I know", Arizona grimaced. "I have a lot to explain."

"You think?!"

"Let's go back to the hotel and I'll promise to explain everything."

Explaining what had happened and what disapparation was, was not an easy task. The two women sat on their bed in the hotel, talking for hours. As Arizona tried to explain what was going on with the ministry and the death eaters, the guilt built up stronger and stronger in her chest. She shouldn't have brought Callie with her. This was too dangerous. It was war in this country and she knew the Weasleys were a big target because of Harry Potter. And still she'd brought her defenseless wife to this mess.

"I'm sorry", Arizona said.

"For what?" Callie looked at her.

"For bringing you here."

"I'm not. I'm glad I came. It was a beautiful wedding."


	7. Dead

**7 – Dead**

* * *

><p>The news Arizona never wanted to get came with an owl from Bill. The beautiful and bubbly woman, the new mother, the loving wife, the <em>friend,<em> had been killed. Tonks' life had been taken away far too early. She was dead and she would never come back.

The whole year, Arizona had been on her toes, fearing for her British friends. It wasn't often she got any news from them, but when she did, a great weight lifted from her shoulders. Though, moments later, the weight would always come back, heavier than ever. Neither Tonks nor the Weasleys were ever completely safe.

But there were some light moments even though the war lay over the country like a dark blanket. One in particular was the birth of Edward Remus Lupin. Little Teddy spread great joy in the Lupin family.

Arizona knew how crushed Tonks and, especially, Andromeda were about the death of Ted Tonks. And then the new son, with the name of the beloved father and husband, came along and reminded them all what they were fighting for.

And fight they did. Just like Timothy Robbins, Arizona's own brother, had done. They had all fought for what they believed in. They fought to protect the innocent and to let the new generation live without fear or war.

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had fought to have their son grow up in a safe and fair world.

Bill Weasley fought for the side he knew was right. He fought to keep his present and future family safe. He fought for a world to enjoy life with his wife in.

Charlie Weasley fought for the country he was born in. He made sure to bring awareness to the people who wouldn't have bothered. He did all what he could for his family.

They made it through battles and attacks. They all made it through to the end.

And then, hours before the last battle ended, Arizona's friend had fallen.

She lay dead in the Great Hall of knowledge and happiness with her husband dead by her side.

Tonks was dead and she would never come back.

She would miss out on her son's whole childhood; his first steps, the first time he'll fly on a broomstick, his first journey to Hogwarts and the rest of the life he'll have. She would miss out on her first year wedding anniversary and on all the Valentine's days and birthdays she would've shared with Remus. She would miss out on years of life and happiness.

But she had not died in vain. The war was over. Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter, the seventeen year-old-boy, had led the good side to victory. But was it worth celebrating? Was it worth celebrating when family and friends had lost their lives? When people were hurting? When whole hearts had been shattered into pieces?

Was this a good day?

Arizona stood in the hall of Seattle Grace Hospital with the letter in her hand. She was not aware of anything around her. It was all a blur. Was she even breathing? Maybe. Probably. Wasn't everything suddenly very bright? Standing there, staring out in space. Was it all real? Was this really happening? Arizona carefully graced her thumb over the parchment. Yes. Yes, it was very much real. Tonks was really dead.

"Doctor Robbins?"

Alex Karev's voice did not seem to reach Arizona's ears. Why was her vision so blurry? Why were her eyes burning? Why was there water rolling down her cheeks?

"Doctor Robbins?!"

This time the sound did get through her barrier of grief. She slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. Alex's slightly panicked expression did not make an impression on her. She noticed him glancing at the paper in her hand. She knew one single line stood out from the rest: _Tonks is dead_. It was the first thing anyone would notice at first glance.

Arizona felt a hand on her upper arm and did not resist when Alex showed her into a much darker room. He turned on the lights and sat her down on a bed.

"You stay here and I'll go get Torres", Alex's voice echoed in the room. "Okay? I'll get Callie right now."

_Callie. Calliope._

What could have been either an eternity or a couple of seconds later, the door opened again. The familiar scent of her wife made it's way into the room. Those comforting arms were instantly wrapped around her.

"Oh honey."

The perfect sound of her wife's voice finally dragged out Arizona from her trance. She wrapped her own arms around Calliope and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Calliope", she whispered. "Tonks is dead."

As she uttered those words her insides crumbled up like paper in a fire. Hot new tears rolled down her cheeks and settled in the fabric of her wife's scrubs. Pain from deep within played out as violent sobs. The grief, the painful grief spread like poison in her body. It made her numb, but it did not make her stop crying. The only way for the pain to go anywhere was through her eyes and her mouth.

"I know, sweetie, I know", Calliope whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

The pain welled out as tears for a time that could not be described in seconds or minutes or hours or even days. It was dark when the sobs calmed down. But the time? She didn't even care. Her best friend, the girl she'd spent so much of her childhood with, was dead. It was untrue. It was unbelievable. And yet, it was the truth. Nymphadora Tonks was dead and there was nothing Arizona could do about it.


	8. Memories

**8 – Memories**

* * *

><p>It was a slow day in the ER, but Callie wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud. Again. April was in charge, but even she had time to stand by and add notes in charts.<p>

"I've got coffee", Teddy said as she came up to the women.

"Oh, you're a life saver!" Callie grinned and took the cup. "Do you have the results on mrs Shields yet?"

"Yes, I got them", Teddy said. "Mrs Shields' heart should be able to handle the surgery. But I do recommend you to wait until tomorrow, though."

"Alright", Callie nodded. "I'll do that. But are you sure it's safe? Even with her history?"

"Yes", Teddy said confidently. "I am certain. But I can scrub in on it just to be safe."

"Perfect", Callie smiled.

"Torres!"

Callie, Teddy and even April looked up at the sound of Alex's raised voice. Said man hurried up to them.

"What's going on, Karev?" Callie asked.

"It's Robbins", Alex said, panting a little bit. "She's all messed up."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.

"She was just standing in the middle of a corridor, staring into nothing", Alex said. "She didn't talk to me so I put her in the on-call room next to the elevators on the second floor and went to get you. That Tonks-girl, she's dead."

Callie's stomach dropped. Without a thought she dropped the chart she was holding on the nurse's station and sprinted of.

"Who's Tonks?" April asked fearfully.

"Remember the pink-haired one on their wedding?" Teddy asked quietly. "It's her. Arizona's best friend from before med-school. They've been best friends since they were like eleven."

* * *

><p>September 1984<p>

"Robbins, Arizona!"

A blonde girl with a huge smile hurried up to McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. She put the hat on and sat down on the three-legged stool. Moments later the hat called out; "_Hufflepuff!_" and the girl skipped down to the cheering badgers.

"Silver, Jasmine", "Stevens, Michael", and "Tellington, Olivia" were placed in their respective houses before McGonagall called "Tonks, Nymphadora", much to the amusement of some students and Tonks' dismay. Snickers could be heard from various corners of the hall as the pink-haired girl stomped up to the chair. You could see a slight glare before the hat fell over her eyes. But as soon as "_Hufflepuff!_" was shouted, the frown turned upside down and a beaming Tonks ran down to the Hufflepuff table.

She sat down opposite Arizona, whom she smiled at before turning back to the Sorting. Ones everyone was sorted Tonks stretched out a hand to the girl in front of her.

"I'm Tonks", she said.

Arizona immediately took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Arizona", she said. "But I thought your name was Nympha…"

"Yeah, but I rather be known as Tonks", Tonks interrupted.

"Alright", Arizona grinned. "I like your hair, Tonks."

"Thanks!"

At that point the murmurs in the Hall had quieted down and as the girls turned forward they realized it was because headmaster Dumbledore had stood up. After his few words and the general gasps as the plates filled with food, did the girls have an opportunity to talk again.

"That's amazing!" Arizona said, staring with round eyes at all the food.

"I know, right?" Tonks grinned. "Mom and dad didn't tell me about this."

"Your parents went to Hogwarts as well?" Arizona asked as she carefully poked a potato in the potato bowl in front of her.

"Yep, dad was also in Hufflepuff but mom was in Slytherin", Tonks replied. She was not at all as cautious to the food like Arizona; she dug in with passion.

"Cool", Arizona said and finally put some dinner on her plate.

"Are you're parents muggles?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just your reaction", Tonks shrugged.

"I also have a brother", Arizona said. "He's two years older than me. He's a muggle as well."

"Really? Is he jealous that you are magical and he's not?"

"No, not really", Arizona shrugged. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I don't. I wish I had though."

Arizona nodded in understanding.

"My dad told me Dumbledore's a brilliant man", Tonks said as she scooped mashed potato into her mouth. "But if you ask me he seems a bit mad."

"Yeah", Arizona had to agree. "But brilliant men are maybe supposed to be mad. I mean, take Einstein for example."

"Who?"

"Muggle scientist? E=mc2?"

"Huh?" Tonks stared at her.

"Do you know anything about muggles?" Arizona asked.

"Yes! My dad is a muggleborn. But I've never heard of this Stein-dude."

"Well, ask your dad about him next time you see him. He'll explain it all to you. All you need to know at the moment is that Einstein had crazy hair."

"Alright. Like the professor to the far right?"

Tonks pointed at a man at the teacher's table who had brown-ish hair standing in every direction.

"Exactly", Arizona grinned. "Do you know who he is?"

"I think he's the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher", Tonks replied. "Can't remember his name, though."

"Really? I would've thought the guy in black with the large nose would be the DADA teacher", Arizona said, pointing at the man close to the middle of the table.

Tonks laughed.

"He sure looks like he would", she said. "That's Snape. He's the Potions professor."

"Oh", Arizona said. "How do you even know that? We've only been at school for like an hour."

"I've got my resources", Tonks said dramatically.

"You mean your parents?"

"No", Tonks said very unconvincingly.

Arizona chuckled. Tonks smiled and said:

"You're fun, Arizona. I bet we'll be great friends."

* * *

><p>October 1986<p>

"This whole town is magic?"

"Yep. There are only wizards and witches living here."

"That's kind of cool."

Arizona and Tonks were walking through Hogsmeade for the first time. Sure, the Hogwarts express stopped in Hogsmeade, but they never really saw more then the platform each time they went or arrived. This was a whole new experience for them.

"I heard Zonko's got great dung-bombs", Tonks said as they passed the colorful store.

"What do you need dung-bombs for?" Arizona asked her suspiciously.

Tonks just grinned mischievously.

"Well, I want to go to Honeydukes", Arizona said.

"Great! It's right over there", Tonks pointed to a shop with a large sign that spelled out _Honeydukes_.

The two girls hurried inside.

"Wow!" Tonks exclaimed as they took in the scene in front of them with big eyes. "This is brilliant!"

There was so much candy. Small, big, chocolate, bubblegum. Things moved around or had signs that claimed special effects. Practically the only things Arizona recognized were liquorices wands, Bertie Botts Beans in every flavor and chocolate. But many of the chocolate bars were so different from the ones Arizona had grown up with as a muggle.

"Look at these, Arizona!"

Arizona went over to Tonks who stood pressed against a basket with small, orange bulbs that – if you listen closely – you could hear making a low peeping sound.

"Are you going to buy some?"

"Maybe", Tonks said.

They moved along to the next shelf.

"Is there a difference between Bertie Botts in the red box apart from the usual yellow box?" Arizona asked, studying the different labels.

"I think the red only has the bad beans. You know, like grass, paper and buggers and stuff."

Arizona instantly put the red box she was holding back on the shelf.

"What about these?"

"Oh, Tim would love them! I'm going to bring some back for him at Christmas."

* * *

><p>April 1989<p>

"So ask her out!"

"I'm not going to ask her out, Tonks!"

"Why not?"

Arizona glared at her friend without answering.

"Come on, you know you want to…" Tonks said.

"Want to what?"

The girls jumped in surprise and turned around to see Charlie Weasley wearing a wide grin.

"Jesus, Charlie!" Arizona exclaimed. "I didn't even hear you come up."

"I'm just that good", Charlie winked. "So what were you two talking about?"

Tonks opened her mouth to answer but Arizona stomped on her foot.

"Nothing", Arizona replied instead. "We were just talking about… the Potions essay."

Charlie raised a suspicious eyebrow and Tonks glared at her.

"Alright then", Charlie said. "Paul is waiting for me, so I'll see you at Charms later."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

Tonks watched him disappear before turning back to Arizona.

"What did you do that for?" she exclaimed and gestured to her foot.

"You were going to say something stupid", Arizona crossed her arms.

"No, I wasn't! And that was very bad lying from your part. You should have let me handle it. And besides; that's Charlie. You can trust Charlie. It's not like he'll judge you."

"I haven't even told my parents yet, so no", Arizona said. "Now shut up before I punch you in the face."

"Like you would do that", Tonks laughed.

"I would! I would find a brick and slam it right on your nose."

"Wow, you're getting violent! Chris and Charlie must be rubbing of on you", Tonks chuckled and Arizona couldn't help but join in.

The two of them started walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. A dark-haired girl who just happened to be the girls' previous center of attention, smiled across the corridor towards Arizona. Tonks practically started jumping up and down.

"See?! Lena likes you too!"

"No she doesn't", Arizona protested. "She just happened to smile at my direction. It could've been meant for someone else or she could've just smiled at me because I helped her in Herbology class last week or…"

"Or she could totally be into you! You need to go for it!"

"No I don't. And besides, you're one to talk. Have you even answered Michael yet about going with him to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Well… no", Tonks said.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Arizona asked.

"I think I might give him a shot", Tonks replied and tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Great!" Arizona grinned. "Let's go tell him that."

"Sure, I'll tell him. But you're not coming with me."

"Oh, come on! I'll stay back, like around the corner or something."

Tonks seemed to contemplate.

"Okay, sure", she sighed. "But don't embarrass me!"

"Like I would ever do that", Arizona smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, like you would ever do that", Tonks agreed sarcastically.

Arizona winked, took her hand and dragged her along.


	9. Pain

**9 – Pain**

* * *

><p>The world was pain.<p>

All she felt was pain. All she _was_, was pain.

Wounds, blood. She could see her bone.

Her wife was an orthopedic surgeon!

Lexie has died.

Mark can't die. She may have hated him before, but he's Sofia's father.

Oh, _Sofia_.

He has to get home to her. _They_ have to get home to her.

To Sofia. To Callie.

_Calliope_.

She has to get home!

Arizona wanted nothing more than to reach in her pocket, pull out her wand and shot red light up in the air. To create fire to keep them warm, to heal Mark, to get water. But there was no wood, no magical core, _no wand_ in her pocket.

She chose to be a muggle and this was the price she paid.

Why do bad memories come when you're the most scared?

Tonks was dead.

Nick was dying.

But she was still alive. And she would get home to her family no matter what.


	10. Different

**10 – Different**

* * *

><p>"It's fine", Callie lied. "It could be better, but it's fine."<p>

Arizona smiled tiredly. Callie arranged her pillow and her blanket for a while. She could feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes. She hated seeing her wife like this. In pain. Hurt. Callie knew she'd done everything she could with Arizona's leg. All she could do now was wait, monitor it and wish for a miracle.

Callie heard a slight knock and looked up to see a familiar face through the window. Even though the reminder of the young woman who had so recently died cut through her body, she smiled a little.

"Arizona", she said and looked down at her pale wife. "You have a visitor."

She opened the door to let him in and stepped outside before closing it to give the two friends some privacy.

Arizona slowly turned her head towards the door.

"Hi Ari", the visitor said.

"Hi Bill", Arizona whispered.

Bill Weasley stepped further into the room. He quietly sat down in the chair next to the bed. Neither of them spoke.

"You weren't even in the war", Bill finally said.

Arizona closed her eyes painfully.

"No", she said. "No, I wasn't. And still, here I am."

"Because one of the metal-deathtraps fell down from the sky", Bill said harshly and rose to his feet.

"Bill…" Arizona said to stop him from going further.

"Here you are with a leg all messed up, even though the hurt and injuries should and has happened over the sea."

"Bill!"

"You were out there, bleeding, all alone in the woods for days while I thanked every God possible that you were not in Britain."

"Bill", Arizona whispered. "I'm okay, I'll be fine. It could have been much worse: I could have died…"

"You don't think I know that?!"

"But I didn't! I survived! And Callie will fix my leg and everything will go back to normal."

Bill slumped back down on the chair.

"Who are you trying to convince?" he asked. "Me or you?"

Arizona looked down on her hands and didn't answer.

"Because that's not true, Ari", Bill continued. "Everything will be different. For you, for me, for everybody. Tonks is dead."

Arizona flinched. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tonks is dead and so is Fred", Bill swallowed hard as he choked out his brother's name. "Remus is dead and Teddy will forever be an orphan. There is nothing we can do about that. Everything will be different from now on."

Arizona was sobbing.

"My daughter's father might die", she said. "I resented him for so long and now he might die."

Bill sat quiet. Then he reached and grabbed her hand. Holding it tightly he allowed her to cry. And after a minute he joined in.

* * *

><p>Callie had to cut off Arizona's leg.<p>

Arizona became depressed. Every time any sort of light appeared she was reminded of her cut-off leg and of Tonks and her dying childhood friend, Nick. The grief choked her. Made her angry. And yet, Callie was forever patient with her.

Arizona wanted to thank her, but she couldn't. Just couldn't. Callie had cut off her leg, even though she had promised not to. She couldn't forgive her.

As the months went by, Arizona gradually had to learn to live without her leg. Slow and steady. It took a long time before she stopped snapping at Callie and a long time to be able to care for Sofia. It took a really long time before she felt even remotely comfortable. Before she felt like herself.

The road was long and bumpy, but things got better. The light and the colors started coming back. Arizona learnt to walk again, which improved her general mood a great deal. And then, a late Tuesday night, she sat in bed, looking at her sleeping wife. And she realized.

"I forgive you", she whispered out in the quiet room. "I forgive you and I love you."

Callie never knew when or how hard it was for Arizona to forgive her. But Arizona did. That moment was never erased from her memories.

* * *

><p>Arizona stood in front of the door silently. She was gathering all her courage to do this one little task. Knock on the door. <em>Knock on the door<em>. Slowly her fist raised and was brought down on the cold wood. One. Two. Three.

The door opened and revealed a woman. A woman Arizona recognized with a stab to her heart. Andromeda looked like herself, an older and more worn version but still herself. But it seemed like all the little features Tonks had inherited stood out, screaming at Arizona to remember her lost friend.

"Arizona?" Andromeda's surprised voice reached her ears.

It took Arizona everything she had not to fall apart right there and then. She pulled herself together and tried a smile. I didn't work, but it was a good attempt.

"Hello Andromeda", she said.

They stood, staring at each other for a moment, before Andromeda stepped aside and gestured Arizona in to the house.

"Grandma?" a little voice said.

And there he stood. Three years old with Remus' calm eyes and Tonks' bright hair.

"Teddy, come here", his grandmother said and reached out for him. He ran up to her and she picked him up.

"Teddy, this is Arizona", she told him and then bent to whisper in his ear. "Say hi."

"Hi", the little boy said shyly.

"Hi, Teddy", Arizona breathed.

"Arizona was a very good friend of your mom's", Andromeda told him.

Teddy looked at Arizona curiously and Arizona felt the need to confirm Andromeda's statement, so she nodded.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Teddy", she said.

Teddy gave her the briefest of smiles before he lost interest, like any three-year-old would. He started wriggling out of his grandmother's arms so she let him down on the floor. He was gone with the wind, running on his short legs. Left remaining stood Arizona and Andromeda, both looking after him.

Why had she waited this long to come to Britain?

"I'm three years too late", Arizona whispered and couldn't help a few tears from falling.

Andromeda gave her a kind smile.

"You're here now. And she would've appreciated it."

Arizona nodded absently. If there was one thing Tonks had thought her, it was that friends were always there for each other.

Tonks had been the person Arizona had trusted the most, especially after her brother died.

Tonks had been the person she told her deepest secrets too.

The person she cried with.

The person she laughed with.

She had been the best friend Arizona could've ever imagined.

And though she's gone, she's still loved dearly and greatly.

Arizona's eyes travelled over to a framed picture on the windowsill. It was of her and Charlie and Tonks, laughing together on the grounds of Hogwarts. Arizona had to smile.

Even though she wasn't really a witch anymore, even though she decided to put magic behind her, to put Hogwarts behind her, she never ever wanted nor would put the friends she'd made there behind her.

Because they were the best she's ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Not many people were very interested in this story, and I get it! It's a bit of a strange crossover. But I love it either way and I'm so glad I finished it!<strong>

**Anyway, I do hope you who did read this enjoyed it as much as I did. **


End file.
